


of secrets and shadows

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Season 2, Sex Pollen, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Skye gets hit by an unknown drug that has her heading down to Vault D to get a little relief.Set in early Season 2.*Dubious Consent - Explicit sexual content - Explicit language*





	of secrets and shadows

Skye knew she'd been dosed with something. She had felt the dart to the shoulder. It hadn't hurt much. Just a pinch. She pulled it out herself and brought it back to the base, but didn't know who to give it to for analysis. Simmons was gone, Fitz was broken and Skye didn't know who else to trust. Was she being paranoid? Was that what the drug now coursing through her veins did?

She didn't really think she was being paranoid, a little cautious maybe, but not paranoid. She thought about going to Coulson but he was always busy these days. She found herself outside the door to his office anyway. She didn't even remember walking in that direction. What was happening to her? May stopped her in the hall.

"The Director isn't seeing anyone today."

"Not even me?"

"Not anyone."

Skye sighed. Her skin was starting to feel funny. "Fine." She needed to get out of there. Maybe she would try Fitz anyways. "Okay, no biggie. I'll talk to him later."

May didn't say anything as Skye left. She was even colder than usual these days. Everything had changed. Skye hated it. She found Fitz talking to himself in the lab. He looked nice. Almost sexy. What the fuck? Why was she thinking about jumping Fitz? Was this what the drug did. Oh hell no. She needed out of there. She headed to her quarters and locked the door behind her once she was safely inside. Maybe if she took care of herself the weird urges would go away.

Almost an hour and three orgasms later her skin still felt like it was on fire. Masturbation hadn't helped at all, if anything it only added fuel to the flames. She told herself she knew what she was doing when she shut the Vault D cameras off and set the feed on a loop.

_______________

Ward was more than a little surprised to see Skye. After her last visit, he didn't think she'd be coming back. Skye started stripping off her clothes he knew something was definitely wrong.  
"Skye?"

"Shhh...I think this will work best if you don't talk." 

He watched as Skye lowered the invisible barrier and stepped into his cell. 

"Skye, what's going on with you, did something happen?" 

Skye rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "What did I say about talking?" She was standing really close to him now and it was taking all of his willpower not to reach out and touch her. "You said not to do it?" 

"Bingo! You get a prize." Skye slipped her hand down his pants and started stroking his cock. 

Ward thought about moving Skye's hand away but couldn't quite bring himself to stop her just then. He'd pictured this for so long. Not with her drugged out of her mind of course, but he had a fantasy that she still had feelings for him and would sneak down here to be with him. He knew it would never happen, yet here they were. He let her get a few more strokes in before he stopped her. "This isn't right, Skye." He gently pried her fingers off his dick and took a step back. 

"I need this Grant." She grasped at him as he took a step back.

Fuck, he loved it when she used his first name. His resolve to do the right thing was quickly dissolving. Was resisting her really the right thing to do? Skye was obviously hurting, wouldn't the right thing be to help her alleviate that hurt in any way he could? Shit. Was he really rationalizing this?  
"On the bed." He pointed to his cot in the corner. 

Skye bit her lip and looked him up and down, a wicked look in her eyes. She moved over to the bed without a word. 

Ward followed her to the bed and sat down on the floor. Skye was so beautiful. She'd been training more. She had more hard edges than curves now. He liked it. 

"Please." There was so much need in her voice. He stroked along her slit and slid a finger inside of her. She was so wet. His own need was building fast, but this was about Skye, he needed to take care of her. He used his fingers to bring her to climax. When that wasn't enough he moved on to using his mouth.

____________________

Skye needed more. Why wasn't he fucking her? She needed him to fuck her. The need was buzzing under her skin like a million angry bees. She pushed him down so that he was lying on the floor. He had too many clothes on. She moved from the cot and pulled off his pants.

"Are you sure, Skye?" 

She paused a moment and tried to clear her head. The buzzing under her skin was getting more intense. Skye couldn't concentrate on anything except for getting Grant's cock inside of her. "Take your shirt off", she told him. Grant did as he was told, nice to know he still knew how to take orders. She straddled him and took a moment to appreciate how good he looked naked.

"Skye, we don't have to do this."

"Since when did you become such a fucking Boy Scout?" Skye reached down and guided him inside of her. She could feel the last of his resistance melt away as she rode him with abandon. It was intense. His hands gripped her hips so tightly it was probably going to leave marks. She came twice more before he finished. When Ward was done, the burning under Skye's skin started to cool. The urgent need was gone, leaving her feeling exhausted and spent. 

Skye rolled off Ward and lay down on the cool floor beside him. It wasn't very comfortable, which was good because she couldn't let herself fall asleep. She needed to get dressed and back to her room before anyone found out what she had done. Who she had done. Oh god. Had she really? She looked over at a very naked Grant Ward. Oh yes, she totally had and it had been amazing. Skye quickly got dressed. Ward looked disappointed when she told him she had to go, but not surprised. 

"Are we okay?" He asked. There was something vulnerable in the way he was looking at her, or maybe it was because he was still naked. 

She shrugged. "We're fine, or as fine as we were before. Why?"

"Because you were obviously under the influence of something."

"Really? What gave it away?" She really didn't have time to snipe at him. Pity, it was so fun.

"You knew? Is it gone now?"

"I was aware." Skye quickly scanned her body. She felt more or less fine. Mostly she felt like she just had really good sex. Fully satisfied and sore in all the right places. "Yeah, it seems to be gone."

"Why come to me? Why didn't you have Simmons lock you up or give you something to counter the effects or something?" Ward made no move to put his clothes on or get off the floor.

"Simmons took off. The place is filled with new people that I don't know or trust." Skye shook her head. She wasn't sure exactly why she came down to the basement. Ward had been on her mind, sure, and yeah, way back when she had totally wanted to do him but after everything that had happened, why had she gone to him? Skye really wasn't sure and she didn't have the time or the energy to analyze it just yet. 

"I'll fix the camera when I get back upstairs, you should get dressed before that happens."

"You shut it off before you came down here?"

"Yeah, and I put the feed on a loop just in case anyone decided to take a peek and see what you were up to." She wasn't an idiot.

Ward gave Skye a strange look and started to get dressed. Skye waited until he was done before she took off. She had to get some distance about this whole ordeal. 

Why would someone shoot a dart filled with some weird aphrodisiac at her? What was the point? It was just weird. Were the effects really gone or would they resurface again when she least expected it? She really wished Simmons was still around, she'd have answers or theories at least. Skye really hoped it was finished. Though she could always sneak back down to the basement again if it wasn't. At least having Ward around was good for something.

**Author's Note:**

> written for tropebingo round 10  
> prompt: sex pollen


End file.
